1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning endoscope that scans with illuminating light to acquire an endoscope image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope that scans with illuminating light has been widely used in a medical field and other fields. In addition, a scanning endoscope that two-dimensionally scans an object such as a site to be observed, with light guided by an optical fiber and receives light reflected from the object to form an image is also proposed.
For example, a conventional example of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-78733 discloses a scanning confocal endoscope apparatus in which laser light emitted from an optical fiber that serves as a guide member swung (moved) by an actuator is condensed by a lens unit. In the conventional example, an inner cylinder that has a distal end fixed with the lens unit and a middle part fixed with a mount holding an actuator is slidably disposed with respect to an outer cylinder. The inner cylinder is moved in a Z-axis direction by a Z-axis actuator that is disposed on proximal end side of the inner cylinder. As for a member holding the Z-axis actuator, a configuration in which a part of an outer periphery is cut out and fixed (connected) to the outer cylinder has been disclosed.